Bloody Kiss
by Void-writer
Summary: I'm not real and your not human. It'll never work.' He stepped forward, crushing her within his arms. 'I'll never let you go.' Tears ran down her face. 'You have to. I'm not real, and today I will cease to exist.' 'I won't let you go' 'Goodbye Syaoran.'


**Summary: **'I'm not real and your not human. It'll never work.' He stepped forward, crushing her within his arms. 'I'll never let you go.' Tears ran down her face. 'You have to. I'm not real, and today I will cease to exist.' 'I won't let you go!' 'Goodbye Syaoran.' A past can never be erased, and so forth two people shall learn, the truth of love and darkness.

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP or any other anime on fan _

**BLOODY KISS**

The scream echoed within the forest. Deadly cold and yet so very silent. The little girl ran far and fast as much as her little legs could carry her, as the monsters chased after her, faster than anything she had ever seen before. Her summer dress was ripped and ruined, her mother surely would kill when she got home. _If _she got home.

Making sharp turns to avoid trees, her feet bled from the loss of her shoes, shoes that had been lost at the edge of the forest. But the more she tried to escape the deadly monsters, the deeper she plunged into the forest. A point of no return. The tears streamed down her face, as her brunette hair cascaded roughly over her shoulders. The little girl tripped before even realising it and became paralysed with fear as she hit the floor. She stared her very own death in the eyes of the monsters before her. Each and everyone of them were beautiful, clad in traditional clothing but she did not notice this as she was mesmerised by only one thing. What terrified her was dark glowing red eyes that pierced her. The leader of the pack advanced forward, grinning with absolute cruelty. She shut her eyes tightly hoping for it to end quickly. The cold aura came closer... and closer... and closer before it... stopped. Daring to peak out of the corner of her one eye she gasped as she saw another. Like the other monsters, he was dressed in traditional clothing, but unlike the rest his eyes had a much kinder gaze, with only a tinge of red within them. He growled ruthlessly at the swaying leader who rested tightly in his one hand, their legs swinging without any escape.

"Vampires like you... going after little girls. You should be ashamed. Have a bit of dignity you coward." And then the leader of the deadly group was gone, thrown effortlessly into the maze of dark trees a couple of miles down. In a few seconds the rest of the pack suffered the same fate, leaving only him, his golden eyes blazing with anger, making the last few minutes look as if he done this everyday. The girl of three tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Although young she realised that this _vampire _that stood before her was not like the ones she had just encountered. And even though there was a chance that he could be dangerous too, she stepped forward. Under her weight a branch snapped breaking the deafening silence. Freezing, she whimpered when the mysterious vampire shot his head round to stare at her. At first, all the anger that blazed within his eyes seemed to be directed at her, but slowly it faded into concern. Kneeling in front of her, the vampire smiled gently.

"I'm sorry. I bet all those big mean vampires scared you didn't they? As did I, most probably." The little girl stood still, frozen to the ground, gazing up in curiosity. Sighing the male inched forward towards her.

"What's yours?"

"My mummy says I should never talk to strangers." The vampire chuckled lightly at the childish reply, patting her on the head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she won't mind. I did help you after all." The girl seemed to agree with this idea delightfully as she beamed at him brightly.

"Sakura." The young vampire smiled softly, placing his right hand over her forehead.

"Very good Sakura. Now that we've been introduced I'm afraid you must forget everything you have just seen including me." Sakura's eyes paled from their normal shade of emerald to a passive green before collapsing in the vampire's arms.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But don't be scared, it will be better this way." His eyes became sad, brushing a lock of her hair away from her cheek.

"You really do look just like her." He whispered

***

"I'm late, I'm late... Oh my god, I'M LATE!" A young woman dotted through the crowds of London. She really did hate lateness. Compared to Tomeoda, Tokyo was much more difficult to run around. Especially when one was late.

_'He's going to kill me._' Sakura thought with distress as she imagined the disproving look on her best friend's face as she entered the office. She could almost hear his voice in her head, knowing already what he would say.

_'Idiot...' _he would sigh_. 'If your not going to take this seriously, then I will have to let you go as my partner in this business.' _At this current moment in time, Sakura really hated Tokyo and it's over expanded large crowds.

"Idiot..." He sighed.

"If your not going to take this seriously, then I will have to let you go as my partner in this business."

Yes, this had definitely not been the first time her lateness had come to his notice. She didn't know what was worse, his bark _or _his bite. It didn't help that every time she was in his presence her breath was literally knocked out of her. Even though she had been dubbed his best friend since the age of four, it didn't mean that his good looks couldn't make her stop knowing how to breathe. Although she had seen many good looking men before, even _dated_ some, their eyes could never compare to the deep gold and hint of red that resided in the male's eyes in front of her. Now that she noted, they were actually an unusual shade to come across.

"But _Syaoran..._ it's not my fault my alarm clock can't get me up in the morning. Plus which it is only seven thirty. No one is here yet!" Best friend now known as Syaoran rolled his eyes before collapsing lazily onto his chair.

"Well get a better alarm clock fool. And don't be late again." He snapped. Sakura wondered for a second how anyone could say that they were close at times. Sometimes she thought he was worse than having her own personal bully. Scampering out she shut the door behind her.

Sighing he ran his hands through his messy hair. She never did change. For that he was glad. In ways it frustrated him. She would never know how much he cared for her. And she could never know what he was....... Ever. If she were to, he wasn't sure what she would do. Cringing, he smelt the taste of rusty salt in the air. So sweet and inviting. Opening his eyes, deep swirls of red danced in his eyes. He already knew before smelling the scent out, who and what it was.

'_God-damn it!' _he cursed._ 'That crazy girl has cut herself again. She's been out of my office barely two minutes.' _Crushing his knuckles together, he tried taking his mind off the tempting smell. Shaking his head only one thought rushed through his head. Even though he was immortal, Sakura would most definitely be the death of him. Physically and mentally.

***

"It's so cold today." Sakura noted with a scowl. She hadn't even noticed that the sky's clouds were heavy with the promise of snow because she had been so late this morning. Plus which, Syaoran wouldn't let her see the light of day until she finished work. She curled her fingers, feeling them numbing, trying to ignore the constant burning of her ears. She could just imagine it now, what she looked like. A very cold, cherry red girl. It didn't help that it was dark, eight thirty to be exact and the middle of December!

"Really hate the cold... really hate Syaoran even more..." She muttered under her breath, watching the vapour appear from her mouth at each breath she took. Maybe she should have taken that taxi Syaoran had insisted on her taking. Really, it couldn't have hurt her that much. But _no,_ her stupid pride wouldn't let her. There she was all big and mighty, _'Well if you don't want me to be alone on the way home, you walk me home.' _Syaoran disagreed to this immediately. He had always had the fetish of not escorting her any where in the dark. It was the same when it came to blood. He never was really too good with it she assumed. As soon as he saw the dark coloured liquid, he would turn even paler than his natural complexion and look all faint and dizzy. He really was weird and annoying with all his wise moments, and how he always preached to her about how you should always expect the unexpected! And his choice of clothes. My God! She wondered if he even owned one piece of clothing item which was not black. With those shades, and that cool appearance making all those ladies swoon, he was almost like one of those vampires out of a romance novel. Sakura giggled to herself as she carried on down the path.

"Syaoran a vampire? Now that's something I would like to see." She imagined him with protruding fangs, and blood red eyes. She almost burst out into a fit of laughter.

"No... never in a million years. Syaoran a vampire." A dark figure blended in the shadows round an alley corner, his bloody red eyes glinting with mirth and a cruel smirk plastered on his face.

"On the contrary my dear, you don't know how right you are." Sakura sharply turned.

"Who's there!?" Silence. Shaking her head, Sakura assumed that the cold had most definitely gone to her head and was now suffering with brain freeze. Either that or she was definitely loosing it. Syaoran would definitely agree with the second option.

"God damn you- Syaoran?" She stared in horror at the man in front of her. He too, was very beautiful, eyes similar to those of which belonged to Syaoran, only with a bit more of a bloody red gaze. It was very easy to make the mistake.

"So you're her." Sakura glared daggers at the stranger. Who the hell did he think he was? Calling her a 'her'. "Don't have much to say do you?" She glowered in response. The stranger smirked.

"So my dear, tell me... You really have no idea do you?" Sakura became instantly confused.

"Idea about what?" The smirk never left the male's perfect face, and Sakura soon started to feel slightly uncomfortable with his presence. It was too perfect, almost dangerous. Her main priority at this time was to get as far as way from him as possible. She continued.

"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about, and I don't know who the hell you are, so if you don't mind I'll be leaving." She turned on her heel, to make a quick dash in the street. The feeling of icy coldness passed through her body, as an iron tight hand gripped her arm. Her eyes widened, feeling her breathing stop in fear. Her stomach dropped as she saw the male had jumped almost one hundred yards effortlessly, his eyes now a ruby red. This feeling.. this feeling...

_The little girl tripped before even realising it and became paralysed with fear as she hit the floor. She stared her very own death in the eyes of the monsters before her. Each and everyone of them were beautiful, clad in traditional clothing but she did not notice this as she was mesmerised by only one thing. What terrified her was dark glowing red eyes that pierced her. The leader of the pack advanced forward, grinning with absolute cruelty._

A sharp pain shot through her head, as she cringed under the pressure placed upon her arm.

"I do mind if you leave actually." And the next thing she knew, she had been thrown onto the cold concrete floor. "You escaped me once young child. You will not escape me again." His face was masked of any emotion but his voice was full of vengeance. Sakura squinted in confusion trying to drag herself along the floor.

"What do you mean!?" She screamed frantically. Why wasn't Syaoran there when you needed him? "I've never met you before!" He stopped coming any closer to her, as he grinned at her.

"Well my name is Chiaki, but I guess what they say is really true. Then I guess that means that you don't know, wait_- _remember what _he _is."

"Remember what!? And who's '_he'_?!" The tears streamed down her face, as she struggled to stand up. Her ankle had surely been broken against the impact of the concrete floor. And it didn't help that the floors had began to slowly turn into ice rinks.

"All in good time my dear." The ruthless male seemed to want to say more, but looked as if he was about to be interrupted. "We shall meet again soon, child."

"What-"

"Sakura!?" Two voices called in unison, as her head shot round. Relief passed over her features to see two of her good friends, Meiling and Eriol stood there looking as confused as she felt.

"Oh my god. Thank god your here! This psychopath-" She turned to point at the man. Gone. He was gone. But she could have sworn that...

"What was that 'Kura?" She heard her nickname, and gave a weak smile to Eriol.

"Nothing. I was just saying how clumsy it was of me to slip." Eriol laughed and Meiling agreed seriously.

"Yes, the nights are growing colder, so it's much more dangerous to walk alone." Meiling made the first input followed shortly by Eriol, who was already by Sakura's side, picking her up.

"And where's that so called best mate of yours. Xiao, Ran..."

"Syaoran is his name Eriol. Syaoran. You think you would know that. He is you cousin after all. And could you please put me down? I don't need any help."

"Who cares about what his name is? With that ankle? 'Kura, I doubt you would make it to that lamp post over there." Sakura responded very adult like to Eriol's teasing. Yes, indeed she did. She thought it was very mature of her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Meiling laughed at the quarrelling two.

Sakura knew that Syaoran and Eriol did not get on at all. In fact, if those two were countries, they would be at war. For some strange reason, Syaoran and Eriol always seemed to have a conflict of interest when it came to her well being. Of course, the two of them seemed to forget, that she herself did actually have a mind of her own and that she could make her own choices. However, when she pointed this our, the two males did not think this such a good idea, as had many arguments in the past had been about her. Eriol's side had always been that Syaoran was always too harsh with her, and that for a best friend he didn't care much about her. Syaoran's was that Eriol babied her too much, and that she would become too dependable on other people. Meiling in the midst of it all would just laugh and pat her on the back. Meiling, herself had the biggest crush on Syaoran going, even though they were distant cousins of the Li family and was always draped along his arm. This angered Sakura for some strange reason though she did not understand why. Too much thinking confused her.

"So what are you two doing out so late at night for?" Yes, Meiling and Eriol were twins. Well, non-identical twins to be exact. If you find two people who were related which were complete opposites then you needn't look any further. Meiling was fairly tall, with straight ebony hair, and blood red eyes. She was very pretty, and all the men wanted her, Sakura herself was very envious. Then there was Eriol. He was extremely tall, the only one who ever matched Syaoran. He had dark hair, almost midnight blue, with dark blue eyes. She studied him closely. His features indeed matched Syaoran's almost exactly, in terms of bone structure and height. She had only ever seen three people like this. Syaoran being the most obvious, Eriol and tonight was the mysterious man, Chiaki who had resembled Syaoran almost like a twin. Whenever she thought about him, it gave her shivers, and she most certainly had no idea what he was on about. Although... he did seem strangely familiar to her.

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you listening."

"Huh? What?" She looked up to see Eriol gazing down on her curiously. She blushed, turning her head to the side. "Sorry, were you speaking?" Eriol smiled lightly, as Meiling giggled.

"Yeah we were. Answering your question actually. Like I was saying, Meiling and I had to go on an errand. Lucky for you though. God knows what would've happened to you if we didn't turn up when we did."

"Yeah... God knows..." Sakura didn't even want to think about it.

***

"What happened to your ankle." Sakura giggled nervously as Syaoran stared at the badly bandaged mess in front of him. Sakura – for once- had made the special effort to be early today. Though part of it had to do with the fact it took her half an hour to get out of her apartment block.

"Well you see..." Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh as he stood up, and pushed her onto the chair. She landed with an 'humph' but made no attempt to complain. She saw Syaoran look furiously at her and shut her eyes tightly waiting for the lecture. It never came.

"Idiot, your meant to be an adult." Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran kneeling in front of her re-bandaging her ankle. "Can't even wrap your ankle up properly." He mumbled. She smiled to herself. These were the moments that were worth all the abuse she got off him. Falling back in the chair, she felt her eyes begin to close. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before, because of that Chiaki. She had never been so scared of something so much in her entire life. But whilst she couldn't get to sleep she began to think of what he reminded her of when it hit her.

"Syaoran?"

"What?"

"Do you think that vampires really exist?" Syaoran froze at what he was doing and looked up at her.

"How old are you?" Sakura pouted. So she had always had an infinity about vampires ever since before she could remember. She didn't really know why, but it had just become natural to her to be so attracted to those mythical creatures.

"Twenty-four. Don't be so sarcastic Syaoran, this isn't onc of those jokes, I'm being serious."

"What, being serious about some blood sucking creature of the night." He chucked his hands in the air before collapsing onto his chair. "Before you know it, you'll be saying you've met one."

"Actually... I think I did." He looked at her in horror.

"When?"

"Last night."

"Did her try to bite you then?" Sakura could tell he wasn't being serious with her.

"Not exactly, but..."

"But...?"

"I don't know, there was just something about him that seemed so ruthless. He was the one who attacked me. The reason as to why my ankle is like this! He literally threw me across the floor. I mean he kept on going on about 'so what they say is true' and 'you escaped me once', I just don't understand! Although he seemed strangely familiar, I just... don't know. I mean, come on. How many normal people do you know who can jump one hundred yards gracefully, then just disappear into thin air." Syaoran shook his head, although for one second he looked as if he believed her.

"Even if what you say is true, there are one thousand reasons as to everything you saw. Some people can be athletically capable of things that may seem impossible. Plus he may just be deranged, and _disappearing _into thin air can be done if given just a few seconds." Sakura had been defeated. Syaoran gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry but things like vampires just don't exist." He sipped on his glass of water, barely drinking it.

"I know. But Syaoran if you just saw him, his eyes were blood red, and he even gave me his name. God, what was it again. Chi..ak-i! That was it, Chiaki." The glass dropped to the floor.

"What did you say his name was again?"

"Chiaki.. Why?" Syaoran became anxious as he stood up with a start, completely ignorant to the glass that lay on the floor.

"Are you sure?" He asked frantically, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"What? Syaoran? Yes, of course I'm sure. Why?" He ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Never mind, just go home for now."

"But I just got here? The working day hasn't even begun!"

"You'd be better suited with the day off with that ankle. Just go!"

"But Syaor-"

"GO! And do _not_ open the door to anyone. You here me?!"

"Not even Tomoyo?"

"Not even Tomoyo."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Just _go_." Sakura scampered out of the office as quickly as someone could with a bad ankle to leave a simmering Syaoran in the room.

"God damn it!" His fist connected with the wall, his golden eyes blazing bloody red. His fangs began to dominate his mouth, as he growled at the scent of the blood staining his hands. He hadn't even realised that Sakura was bleeding up until now and now his hand was covered with it.

"Addictive isn't it?" Syaoran spun around to find the source of the problem.

"You..." Syaoran muttered impatiently. He really wasn't in the mood.

"Her blood... it's very... _alluring_, don't you find?"

"Is that why you tried to kill her twenty years ago?" Chiaki laughed at the angered Syaoran. His dirty blood eyes were plastered with cruel intentions, as he velvet black hair covered his back.

"Fool. That is what you are Syaoran. So many deceptions. So many lies."

"What lies?!"

"Hmm, I gather the young child got her impatience from you? Well I shall tell you what I told her, all in good time." And he was gone. Syaoran was more than aware of the speed that most vampires could travel at. What was more worrying was that Sakura had come into contact with a vampire that Syaoran wasn't aware of. The one that wanted to kill her all those years in fact. There was no choice left. Picking up his mobile, he dialled the number needed.

"_Li residence?"_

"Wei... Gather everyone to the Li House. I'll be there in a few minutes. I think we've got some trouble heading our way." Shutting off his phone, he placed it in his jacket pocket. Standing a few seconds, he collected any possible calmness that graced this room. He sighed. Walking over to his draw, he pulled it open to have the smiling face of Sakura in a gold photo frame. It had been taken a year previous, when she wasn't looking. Tomoyo kindly gave it to him as a 'gift'. Although he refused it at first, inside he was secretly happy to have a permanent reminder of her.

"Sakura..." He touched the photo softly.

"I promise you, I'll protect you no matter what." His words echoed the empty room.

* * *

**A/N (Recommended... will explain a lot of things which you'll probably need to know):**

Oh my god. That was fun. Re-editing and re-editing it. Well, this, at first, was a completely original story with characters created by me and it was set in London and Tunbridge. But luckily most of it could be easily changed without changing the plot drastically. Obviously whilst re-editing I decided to change some things since the odd thing cropped up in my head, and then I was off again. At least this first chapter is a long one unlike the other ones for the other stories.

**This is more of a trial chapter, so I'll see how the response** **for it goes, then decide about updating.** It's not because of reviews or anything. I will do this with all of my stories. I just don't always have the time to write with all my final exams coming up in my last 6 months of school. And I mean, once I've done these that's it. Quite terrifying actually. So as you can probably understand I don't want to exactly be breaking my neck to update a story if it's not popular. **Yes I will update, but not as quick.**

So... what do we think? I've left things open, and if you read it through about three times, you'll most probably realise there are some glitches, or things that don't make sense. They're not actual mistakes on my part... they've been put in there on purpose.

Also if you come across any strange names, please do not worry, that's my re-editing being done crappy, so for reference in this story:

Phoebe = Sakura

Harry = Syaoran

Anna = Meiling

Joe = Eriol

**Thank you :-) **


End file.
